Genes and Mutation
by Knuckles the Werechidna
Summary: An odd story I wrote on DeviantART.
1. Cause

"Sol! Stop! Get these chains off me!" I screamed to Sol, who was at the table. "Shut it Silver. I'm not going to do anything to you… yet… I have something I want to do to Sonic first." She replied to me. Sonic was chained up next to me, also stuck against the wall. Sol had taken my gloves, so I couldn't use Telekinesis. Sonic had remained silent since we had woken up. "I heard that Shadow had special genes… so I've put his genes into this needle, mixed with glow-in-the-dark yellow liquid." Sol said as she began walking towards Sonic. Sonic flinched. "Wha- what are you going to do to me?!" Sonic asked her. "I'm going to inject Shadow's genes into your stomach, and hope for mutation tomorrow." She replied. "M- Mutation!? You're hoping that I'm going to mutate!!??" Sonic screamed, struggling to get out of the chains. "Yep. And I want to see what happens to you. Whether you die, turn black, grow chest fur, or grow an extra foot, I want to see what happens. I added the glow-in-the-dark liquid so that when you are in the dark, the parts of you that have begun to mutate will glow. Nice touch, huh?" She said back. "S- Stop!!" Sonic screamed when he felt the needle pierce through the skin on his stomach. "Aww… you afraid?" Sol said as she injected Shadow's genes into Sonics stomach. "Agh! Sol! My body BURNS!!!!" Sonic screamed. "Hm? That's odd… it shouldn't hurt until the mutation starts… unless..!" Sol said, then ran back to the table and began rapidly looking through a bunch of books. Sonic then easily broke the chain on his left arm, then the right. He broke through all of the chains restraining him, then broke mine. Sol didn't even seem to care. She was still flipping through books. She happened to glance our way, and stared for a couple seconds, but she just walked away. Me and Sonic ran, well, actually, he carried me. He was running so fast that I couldn't stay close. So he picked me up. When we were far enough away, Sonic skidded to a halt, and lightly put me down. When he sat down, I realized that he was shivering. I cuddled up close to him and said: "Sonic, are you alright?" At first, I thought he wasn't going to say anything. But then he said something. "Silver… my body… burns… and my throat- ! … hurts…" I could tell he wasn't joking. "How… how did you break those chains so easily?" I asked him. "… I think… I think the mutation… has started too early…" He replied. He looked tired. "Maybe we… maybe we should go to where the others are stay-" I began to say, but was cut off by Sonic. "NO!! … If Sol was right, and I do mutate between now and tomorrow, I don't want to scare anybody!" He yelled. I shut up. We fell asleep shortly after that.


	2. Changes

I awoke to hear Sonic moaning in pain. "Sonic? What's wrong?" I asked. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I heard Sonic throw up. That was the only sign I needed to know that something was wrong. "Sonic!" I exclaimed. He was on his knees, clutching his stomach. "Sonic!? Are you ALRIGHT!!??" I screamed as I ran up to him. "S- s- Silver!! Stay- stay away!!" He told me, his voice suddenly deeper than usual. It kinda sounded like… Shadow. And he was shivering in fear when he got up and started slowly backing away from me, before falling to his knees and throwing up again. I hadn't noticed the golden light gathering from his stomach to his throat until then. "Silver.. IT HURTS!!! AAAHHH!!! IT **HURTS!!!!**" He began screaming as he curled up into a "ball". I hugged him; his heart was beating as fast as a scared rabbit. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as his heart began beating even faster. I would have tried to calm him down, but there was nothing I could say. I wasn't sure if it was going to be okay. I wasn't sure if there was a way to fix Sonics genes, and get rid of Shadow's. Sonic squeezed me, and I began to wonder what he was doing. When I looked down, I found out that he had passed out. I lightly put him down on the ground and cuddled next to him. Before I fell asleep I remember that I lightly kissed Sonic on the cheek.


	3. Travel

**When I woke up, it was daytime, and Sonic was still asleep under me. But… he had black stripes running up the sides of his legs. I decided to pick him up; he didn't look like he was willing to wake up. I began to walk towards where I thought Emerald City was. Within a few minutes, I saw the city in the horizon. **


	4. Savior

**I had been walking for hours when I finally got close to the city. Sonic begun to wake up, but he sounded like he was in pain. "Sil…ver…?" Sonic mumbled in his normal voice as he began to wake up. "Sonic… you can stay asleep. We're going to Cassiopeia… if she can't help you, only Sol can… Thank god you're still okay…" I said reassuringly. Sonics heartbeat was going fast again, but it slowed down when Sonic nuzzled up against my chest fur. "Silver? Don't… let her.. hurt me again… okay?" Sonic said sleepily. "I won't. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you Sonic…" I replied back to him. Sonic muttered three words back, but I couldn't understand them since he had mumbled them before falling asleep again. I sighed and continued to where Cassiopeia was.**


	5. Failure

Sonic woke up as Cassiopeia was preparing a machine that could remove Shadow's genes from Sonic without hurting him. "Where… am I?" Sonic asked when he sat up. "We're at Cassiopeia's. She's finishing a machine that can help you." I responded. "Silver… I… I'm feeling nauseous…" Sonic said to me before I turned around to see how Cassiopeia was doing. "Sonic… hang in there. You're going to be okay." I replied. "It's finished." Cassiopeia said and turned around. "Sonic, give me your arm." She said. Sonic gave out his hand and gasped when Cassiopeia stabbed him with a needle connected to the machine. The machine clicked, whirred, and then exploded, sending metal flying towards us. "Get down!" I yelled and pulled both of them to the ground. The power went out as sparks were sent flying. We all just stayed there, lying on the ground, waiting for something else to happen. But, we could see again when Sonic sat up. And for once, surprisingly, Cassiopeia had an emotion other than sleepiness on her expression. She was shocked. Amazed. Amazed when she saw the glow from his cells. Sonic looked ashamed. I put my hand on his shoulder. He pushed my hand off, shedding tears, then got up and zoomed off, out of the house.


	6. Malform

By the time I found Sonic, it was already dark outside. He was asleep on grass in a huge field. But he didn't look like himself anymore. He looked almost entirely like Shadow now, but his quills still pointed down, and instead of red stripes, the stripes were his original sapphire color. His eyes weren't completely narrow, they still looked a little bit normal. And the sock-like cuffs on his gloves and shoes were turning black with a red stripe in the middle; no doubt those stripes were going to turn into pieces of fabric later. His shoes were still the same though, but they probably weren't going to stay the same for long. Also, his skin was tanner. I already knew what he was going to look like when he finished his "malformation." I picked him up and realized that the glow-in-the-dark liquid was no longer visible. I wasn't really sure who to call him anymore. Sonic… or Shadow? I kind of got my answer when he began to wake up. "Silver…?" I heard Sonics voice say. Thank god. "Sonic? Are you alright? What happened to you?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was panicking. "I'm cold…Silver…" He said to me. As soon as he said that, I felt a raindrop on my nose. "Nuzzle up, it's a long way to Emerald City." I told him.


	7. Memories

We found refuge in Sol's apartment, thinking she wasn't going to come back. We were right. The next morning, I woke up and went straight to where I had left Sonic. It was as bad as I thought. Now his quills stuck up, he had a patch of chest fur, and his eyes were as narrow as Shadow's. His gloves… were basically Shadow's gloves without the rings, same went for his shoes too. The only reasons I could tell him apart from Shadow were the facts that A) His voice was his own B) Instead of red stripes, his stripes were blue and C) His eyes were still green. It took me a couple of minutes to realize I was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him. Sonic moaned and sat up quickly, scaring me. I fell off the bed after screaming, then looked at Sonic, blushing. Sonic was looking at me with an odd expression. I smiled sheepishly and said: "Um… oops?" He giggled a little; the first time I had seen him happy since he was injected with Shadows genes. His giggle… so childish… so innocent… he didn't deserve what was going to happen to him eventually. He didn't deserve to die.

Sonic sat up on the edge of the bed, and held out a hand for me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. "Hehe- aagghh!!" Sonic screamed, clutched his head, and laid his head on my chest. "Sonic!? What's wrong?!" I asked, worried. … … We remained silent until Sonic broke the silence. "Why… Why am I seeing Shadow's memories?" He said, beginning to panic. Then it all became clear to me. What was going to happen. How it was all going to end. So we went to where Tails and the others were staying. "Oh my god, Sonic!! What happened to you!?" Amy screamed when she saw Sonic. "It's a long story." I told her.


	8. Shadow

It was becoming night-time. The time when Sonic turns more into Shadow. Sonic just stayed by the window, staring outside. I had no idea that it would be the last time I'd ever have to talk with him. I walked up to Sonic and rested a hand on his shoulder. I was shocked when I was punched in the face and sent flying across the room. Sonic looked horrified knowing that he had done that. He grabbed his arm and fell to his knees, the blue on his body slowly becoming red, and rings appearing on his wrists and ankles. Everyone was shocked when Sonic looked towards the ceiling and laughed. Actually, everyone was shocked when _Shadow _looked towards the ceiling and laughed. When his eyes scanned the crowd around him everyone saw Shadow's garnet colored eyes. "Sonic!" Amy cried and ran towards Shadow about to hug him. Shadow let put a simple "Hmph" when he hit Amy in the side of the face, then kicked her away. "S- Sonic! It- it's me! Tails! Don't you remember me!?" Tails said, pulling Shadow down to his eye level by his chest fur. Shadow punched Tails really hard in the face, and sent him almost through a wall. When the dust cleared up, Tails walked out coughing, with a bleeding nose. "Hmph. Who's Sonic?" Soni-----Shadow said, his voice proving his seriousness. Sonic the Hedgehog… was gone. Last I remember of that day was that before I passed out, I knocked Shadow out by hitting him over the head with a piece of the wall.


	9. Awoken

**I woke up later that night in a guest bed, and in the bed across from mine was Shadow, still out cold. They really liked me. I got up and, even though chances are I could have died, I sat on the bed where Shadow was knocked out cold. I began lightly scratching his ears. Shadow began to murr and move around. "M- Maria…" He mumbled in his sleep. Who was Maria? Well, whoever she was, Shadow must've thought that I was her. I got up and began heading for the door, but I froze entirely when I heard Shadow sit up. "Maria? Where… huh?" Shadow said, and looked at me. For a split second, I saw a look of pure bliss. That bliss quickly turned to rage. Shadow ran at me, and knocked me to the floor. "Fine then. You want to play that game, do you?" Shadow said, and stood up. Then he kicked me really hard in the crotch. After I let out a quiet high pitched squeal, Shadow opened to door to leave the room. "Jerk." Shadow said before walking out of the room. I got up, which was hard enough, then walked to "my" bed. I needed more sleep. **


	10. Hidden

When I woke up and left the room, everyone was panicking. "Wha… what's going on?" I asked sleepily. "Sonic… I mean, Shadow's gone!" Tails told me. "What!? I- I…." I said before running out the door to go look for him. After I got to the outskirts of the city, I almost screamed when someone covered my mouth and pulled me into a bush. "You bastard! You're giving me away!" Shadow said. It was him the pulled me in. But, why would he be hiding? Why, and from what? From us? From them? No, he would kill us, not hide from us. "But you're the one who pulled me in here. I didn't even know you were in here. in a bush." I said angrily. What was up with me? I usually didn't act this way to anyone. Maybe, it was because Shadow… "took" Sonic from me… but… it was Sol's fault. Sonic died, because of her. The girl I once had a crush on. Shadow growled in frustration. Then he knocked me to the ground and sat over me. He was… smiling. But then he shook his head and frowned again. "I don't need you!" He said, pointing at me, as though trying to convince himself that. We just sat there, staring at each other, him pointing at me, until he cleared his throat, got up off me, and crossed his arms, back facing me. I got up, and went to tap his shoulder. I had an odd feeling. Like the one I had for Sonic. He mumbled something, then turned around, now facing me. "What is it, hedgehog?" He asked. His tone made me shiver. I hadn't even touched him, but he somehow knew I was going to try. I entirely forgot what I was going to say. I stuttered for a couple seconds, until he turned back around and began to walk off. "I would kill you, but I feel for some reason that I like you." Shadow said, his hand gesturing for me to follow him.


	11. Shadow's life story

**After walking with him for a while, I looked up in the sky and saw an odd looking grey star in the sky, larger than the others. "That's a weird looking star…" I said, pointing at it. "That's not a star. It's Space Colony ARK, my home." Shadow said when he looked at it. 'He's… an Alien?!' I thought to myself. "I was created there." He added. Wait, "created"? "Um… don't you mArtificially Processed Domesticated African Pygmy Hedgehog." He replied. Artificially Processed? Wouldn't that mean he's some sort of robot? "My real name is… Project: S.H.A.D.O.W. Version 2.0. The original Project: S.H.A.D.O.W. was a failure. It had the ability to give birth without a mating partner, and was too dangerous. The project was shut down until Professor Gerald Robotnik and Black Doom, my creators, came up with something. An idea for the new Ultimate Life Form. They came up with it's design, and created it using Black Dooms blood. I, am it. They created me, and almost instantly, I became best friends with Professor Gerald's granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. I was trained to be the ultimate killing machine, but me and Maria both didn't like this. Whatever she didn't like, I didn't like. Whatever she loved, I loved. But… When G.U.N., Guided Units of Nations, found out about me, they thought I would pose a threat to Earth. They invaded the ARK, killing everyone that got in their way to find me. Of course, I didn't want to be taken away from Maria, so we ran from the soldiers until she got tired. When we stopped in one of the hallways, leading to the escape pod, one of the soldiers pulled out his pistol and shot Maria in the chest. Though she was wounded, Maria brought me to the escape pod and sealed me in…" Then he stopped. When I looked at him, he was crying. "A… after I was lost and Maria had died… Gerald went insane… I haven't heard of him since…" Shadow said. "How long were you trapped in the pod?" I asked him. "… Fifty years… The only "family members" I have now are Black Doom… and… the doctor…" He replied. "The doctor? You don't mean… Doctor Eggman, do you?" I asked. Shadow nodded. "Hey, um… Shadow? … I was just wondering… Do you have to eat?" I asked. "I… I don't have to… but I can…" He seemed uneasy speaking about the subject. "Hm? What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing… uh…" He said before collapsing. "Shadow! What's--" I started, but I didn't have to finish that sentence. I heard Shadow's stomach growl, and he blushed lightly. I picked him up and began walking back to Emerald City, keeping a mental note as of where we were right now. "Hey! What are you-!? Let go!!" He started. "If you were this hungry, you could have told me." I said, not dropping him. "Err… who… who are you anyways?" He asked me. "… I'm Silver… Silver the Hedgehog…" I told him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked. "…That's just me." I lied. He needed comfort… someone else that cared. He probably had PTSD, since he said that the only person he was close to was murdered. **


End file.
